


All The Lies

by I_Am_TNT



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_TNT/pseuds/I_Am_TNT
Summary: I honestly don't know why I started writing this, but it's my first work, so just bear with me. Better stories are to come!Please comment and click the kudos button!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emu_The_Phoenix_11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/gifts), [KJ52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/gifts).



The sun rose slowly over the hill dotted with wildflowers. It shone through the holes in my straw hat, making square gold patterns on my cheeks. “Wow.” was all I could say. Beyond the hill was an amazing view. A field, streaked with golden wisps of sunlight stretched before me ending at the base of a mountain that towered above me. I had to look straight up to peer into the clouds that blocked the top from view. Far away, I could see little white rabbits hopping through the field, searching for hay with their little cottonball tails bouncing behind them. As I took in the beauty that was all around me, I wondered how long it would last. A little while ago, I learned a very important lesson. That good things don’t last forever. In most cases, this it a hard lesson for anyone to learn, and I was no exception.

Everyone keeps telling me to just keep my head up and bear it, but it’s really hard and it hurts a lot. Some people say you can be hurt so much that it just stops hurting, and I long to feel that. I want that painfully numb and empty feeling. Anything would be better than this overwhelming pain. I feel like my heart is bleeding, and there is no way to stop the blood. I’m guessing that pain will never go away, and to be honest, I don’t want it to. I never want to forget what happened. Not now or ever. And I guess no one can blame me for it, but I still feel slightly responsible. I don’t know how so much happened in such a short amount of time, but somehow, it did. I really needed to get away from home. Everyone just kept saying how sorry they were about what happened, and I know they all mean well, but what I really needed was to just be alone. Just me and my thoughts. And that’s when I started this tale, and that’s when you came in.

 

“Rhea!” a voice shouted. I woke up slowly and opened my eyes. The room was dark and cold with spiderwebs clinging in every corner. The door was open and a girl was standing there. She was wearing a gray tattered dress that was missing a sleeve. The skirt went down to her knees, and there were holes all over the outfit. Her brown hair was pulled back in a thick braid that hung down to her waist. Her face had streaks of mud and dirt across it, but her forest green eyes glowed in the morning sun that shone dimly through the small window above my cot.  
“Rhea!” she exclaimed again as I stood up. “We have to get really! He’s coming back today!” I jumped up and got my fancy light blue dress out of the closet.  
“I wish he would go away and leave me alone.” she sighed wistfully, “Then we could live our normal lives instead of lying to everyone.”  
“Me to sis. But we have to make the best of it.” I said as I helped her put on a fancy white dress with a black ribbon belt.  
“I can’t believe he’s back!” Gemma groaned as I took her hair out of the braid and brushed the long brown locks. I styled it in a fancy twist on the top and let the rest of her hair hang down. I washed the dirt off her face, then I added a black flower with a pearl in the middle to finish off the hairstyle.  
“There. You look beautiful.”  
“Can you take care of those spiderwebs?”  
“Sure.” I said as I grabbed a broom out of the closet.  
I swiped at the spiderwebs until they were gone, then I grabbed the rope that hung in the corner. I gave it a good hard tung, and the cloth that hung on the walls to make them look like rotting wood rolled up, revealing the fancy paintings and white walls. I put the silk curtains on the curtain rods and put them over the window. Then I put covers on the rolled up fabric to make them look like part of the wall. Then I pulled up the tarp covering the floor and lifted the trap door. I threw the tarp into the storage compartment underneath and pushed the cots into it too. Then I closed it up and pulled a hidden lever. Part of the wall folded out to reveal a fancy bed with golden sheets and pillows. The bed landed right on top of the trap door, hiding it from view.  
“We’re ready for him.” I said to Gemma as we sat down to wait.

 

We got out our embroidery, and soon enough, we heard some banging and yelling coming from outside.  
“Can you let him in?” Gemma asked me. I nodded and got up. As I opened the door, a young man was about to break down the door with a knife. When he saw me open the door he put the knife into his pocket and flashed a smile.  
“Good morning Rhea! How are you today?”  
“I’d be better if you left my sister alone.” I responded icily.  
“Oh Rhea.” he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tensed and started to pull back, but then he spun me around and shoved me outside. I didn’t realize what he was up to until I heard the lock click behind me.  
“Hey!” I shouted as I pounded on the door. “Let me in!”  
“Sorry Rhea, but your big sister needs to learn how to protect herself. You always resist me, and she always sides with you. Now it’s her turn to make her own choice. And with you out of the way, I think it’s safe to say that she’s mine. Ta ta!” He said with a laugh.  
“No!” I shouted. I ran around to the window in our bedroom and banged on the glass. Gemma opened the window with a surprised look on her face.  
“Rhea? What are you doing out there?” Gemma asked.  
“Hurry! Help me inside!” I said. She opened the window wider and I squeezed through it and slid under the bed. She closed the window just as the young man barged in.  
“Ohhhhhhhhh Gemma!” he called as he opened the door. “Guess who’s here to see you!”  
“Hello Shawn.” she said as she sat in the chair by the door. “How can I help you today?” I watched his big boots walk closer and closer to my sister. I fought the urge to crawl out and punch him in the face as I lay under the bed watching their feet.  
“You know what I want.” Shawn said as he reached the chair. He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the chair.  
“My Father wants to have you arrested.” he said. “I’ve been coming once a week to warn you and to try to convince you to come back with me. If you just came home with me this wouldn’t be happening. So come on.” he said pulling her toward the door. “Let’s go.”  
“Wait!” Gemma said, pulling her hands out of his grasp. “What about Rhea? And the house? I can’t just leave!”  
“Yes you can and you’re going to. Now let’s go.” he said, trying to drag her away.  
“Leave her alone!” I shouted, springing into action. I slid out from under the bed and put my hands behind his knees and headbutted him hard in the stomach. He fell down and I sat on top of his chest. I put one of my arms under his neck and I put my elbow on my palm. Then I put my other arm across his neck and pushed down hard. “Let me up!” he said, struggling to breathe. “Promise to leave us alone.” I snarled.  
“I...promise.” he said gasping for breath.  
I pushed my arm down even harder, then I let him get up. He rubbed his neck and took some deep breaths and glared at me.  
“You can’t always protect your sister.” He hissed at me. I could see the anger in his eyes. “Sometime she’ll have to learn how to defend herself.”  
“Says the guy who was just beaten up by a 10-year-old girl.” I smirked, making it pretty obvious that I wasn't afraid of him.

He glared at me with his brown eyes blazing in anger. Then he huffed and stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard that the house shook.  
"Are you okay Gemma?" I asked, knowing that she was to sensitive to handle scary situations.  
"l..l'll be alright." Then she quietly sat down in the chair and stared at the floor.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Rhea, when he comes back next week...I'm going to go with him."  
"You can't!" I screamed. Gemma flinched and sank deeper into the chair.

I lowered my voice and continued.  
"Do you have any idea what Shawn would do to you?"  
"Yes. I know. But if I left with him then you could live a normal life again."  
"My life would never be normal if you weren't in it! I need you and I will fight for you. Shawn can't take you away when I'm around."

She sighed and then smiled a little.  
“Come on Gem! Think about it! You can’t go with him.”  
Suddenly she got up and gave me a hug.  
“What would I do without you Rhea?”  
I smiled then pulled out of the embrace.  
“We should get everything back to normal until somebody sees.”

I don't know yet what will happen at the end of this story, so comment and give me your ideas! Thanks!<3


	2. Chapter 2

After we reset everything back to the way it was before Shawn's visit, we changed into our dirty dresses again, then we went for a walk around town.  
"Rhea! Hey Rhea! Wait up!" I heard a voice yelling behind me. I turned around to see a 12-year-old boy running behind us. Gemma and I stopped and waited for him to catch up.  
"Hi Noah." I said.  
"Today I'm Steven." he whispered, glancing round to see if anyone heard.

"Sorry." I whispered back. "So how are you today Steven?"  
"I'm good." He replied as he ran his hand through his short blond hair. "I heard about your visitor."  
"How did you find out so quickly?" Gemma asked with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh Gemma. I thought you would have learned by now! It's hard to hide anything from the school."  
"I just didn't know how fast they got the information to the school."  
"They know whats going on the minute it happens!" He said, "I had to learn that the hard way."  
"I'm sorry." I said, flinching at the thought of what must have happened to him. The school doesn't go easy on the people who betray them or doubt their information.

"It was a long time ago. The scars are mostly gone." He said as he pulled up his shirt. All across his stomach and chest were long scratches. He was right. They were healing nicely, but you could tell just by looking at them that they had been deep wounds. I could tell that Gemma was holding back a gasp of horror, so I jumped in.  
"You showed me your scars a month ago, and now there hardly noticeable!" I exclaimed, surprised at how quickly they'd healed. If any other boy had lifted up his shirt in front of me, it would have been really awkward, but Steven is more like my brother than just a boy.

"So where are you guys going?" he asked as he started walking beside me.  
"We're just going for a walk. Would you like to join us?" I asked with a smile.  
"Sure!" he replied eagerly. "But we just can't go anywhere near the north side of town. Some of the people there suspect me."  
"Okay. Why don't we go through the market?" I suggested.  
"Sure."

We walked down the busy main road that lead to the marketplace and watched the people setting up their shops. There were large containers full of flour and sugar, and barrels full of wine. There were small bowls and vases painted with bright colors and jewelry made from the finest and rarest stones. I always enjoyed walking through the marketplace because there is always something new to see. We walked down the street until we got to the glass shop. There were vases and bowls made out of glass and beautiful stained glass widows. We walked around admiring everything when something caught my eye. It was a necklace with shiny glass beads. They were red, gold, and silver, and they sparkled in the sunlight. I looked at Becca and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. I nodded and went to talk with the owner.

     "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked as I walked up to the large box that served as a makeshift counter.

     "Yes! One moment please!" I heard a lot of clanging coming from a cart pulled up in the back. "Coming!" the voice yelled and then a short old man ran out to greet me. "Hello miss! Welcome to my shop! Can I help you find something?"

     "I don't want to buy anything, but I was hoping you could tell me how you make all of this stuff." I said with a bright smile. "It's amazing!"

     "Thank you!" he said with a wide grin. The man's name was Mr. Defadoor, but he told me to just call him Mr.D. Then me told me in great detail how you form the glass into different shapes, and walked me through the shop to show me examples of each. when he finally finished, I smiled and thanked him for telling me all about it and I promised to come back soon. The I walked back through the marketplace to find Becca and Steven. I walked until I saw the big tree in the center of the marketplace.

     "Guys!" I whispered into the branches above, "did you get it?"

     "Come up!" Steven called back, and he passed me one end of a rope. The other end was attached to a pulley system. I glanced cautiously behind me, but everyone was busy shopping to notice me. I pulled on the rope twice and was pulled up into the tree. As leaves and branches brushed my face and arms, I went up and up and up. Then I stopped and it felt like i was standing on the air. Then I plummeted down and down and down. I landed on a soft pillow made from swan feathers. I was inside the tree. Gemma was running toward me and Steven was leaning against the giant pulley. I met Gemma halfway.

     "Did you get it?"

     "Yes! It's even prettier than we first thought! Come see!" She exclaimed as she lead me to a cottage inside the tree. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful room full of pretty things like gold necklaces, detailed paintings, clay statues, and a shiny red, gold, and silver necklace with glass beads.


End file.
